youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Luke Cutforth
Lukas David Cutforth '''(born April 6, 1994) known by his YouTube alias '''LukeIsNotSexy, is a British YouTube blogger and entertainer on YouTube with over 500,000 subscribers. History Luke was born in Hertfordshire, but moved to Sheffield when he was fourteen. Luke opened his first YouTube account 'LukeCutforth" in 2006 in order to post a video of his friend singing 'Don't Stop Moving' in an effort to embarrass her but did not begin video blogging for several years after this. On September 22, 2010, he moved to a new channel named 'LukeIsNotSexy' due to advertising confusions with YouTube. YouTube 's decision regarding Cutforth's channel sparked anger among his growing subscribers, and caused him to lose over half his viewership. Speaking in a video to his viewers, Luke addressed the issue that his old account had been hacked and deleted. Later, he begun creating YouTube videos in 2009 while trying to impress a girl with an interest with fellow YouTuber AmazingPhil. He began creating short videos about funny stories with his friends and family. Since then, he created content periodically and collaborated with many different YouTubers. Early life and background Cutforth was born on April 6th in Hitchin, Hertfordshire. His mother was from Invergordon, Scotland, while his father was from Kent, England. Luke Cutforth first attended William Ransom Primary School, where he did his first six years of education. He then went on to secondary school at Hitchin Boys School, where he was part of an Elite electronics team, until the age of fourteen, until moving up to Sheffield and attending Tapton School. Speaking in 2007, Cutforth says he "began making films around the age of ten, when he was introduced to Digital Blue, the first camera used by Cutforth at a local youth club." He had been making "little films" on his parent's camera for years before hand. Cutforth says that Digital Blue was his motivation to start experimenting with special effects and post production. Film Directing As well as video blogging, Cutforth also used his YouTube profile to distribute short films to a wider audience than is otherwise possible. In The House In The House is a web horror series directed by Cutforth starring Charlotte Pearson which is set for a sequel later this year named "In The House 2: Back to the House For The One I Adore Cutforth was praised greatly for his short film about depression and love, which had screenings in film festivals across the world and was based on personal experiences. In an interview with online writer Darrell Rees, he was said to be moved by the creation process and found it useful. The video contains local actor Brogan Hume. Previous Work Luke Cutforth was in the process of creating and directing a film which he co-wrote with friends, Ella Atcheson, Isla MacAskill, Amy Joseph, and recurring actor, Brogan Hume. The film, named "The Faces of Blood" was in Sheffield, and aimed to discuss the reactions of young people to an Apocalypse situation. It follows the attempts of a set of young people presented with an "End of the world" scenario, and has been described as a cross between 28 Days Later and Cloverfield due to its Cinéma vérité style. However, production of the film was cancelled in 2010 after the deaths of Cutforth's Grandfather and close friend. Cutforth was once in discussions for a film called "The Snitch", written by Joshua Hawkins , but was eventually unable to secure funding for the film due to certain controversial issues that the film raised, which investors thought may be seen as overly controversial, and so production of the film was cancelled. Planned Films During his time on 'The Faces of Blood', Cutforth also planned and wrote two other films. Though production details were never announced, Cutforth still seems keen to produce the films. The first of the planned films dealt with the depressive effects of Crohn's disease It also shows how illnesses in general can destroy people mentally, leading depression and occasionally suicide. Third Party Projects Cutforth has been involved in projects world wide, including a memorial day video for the well known game website Machinima.com , which he did with a company called ViKariousProductions. Personal Life Luke was previously in a relationship with fellow YouTuber, Bethan Mary Leadley, (MusicalBethan) for about a year and a half. They broke up in early 2012. In October 2014, Luke announced his relationship with fellow YouTuber Emma Blackery in his video 'Coming Out (sort of)'. He revealed that he had been apprehensive about announcing his relationship due to the online backlash faced in past experiences. Emma has stated that they began dating in April 2013. Filmography #''Meteor (2008)'' #''"Chase" (2009) '' #''"AfterLife" '' #''"The Dark" (2009) '' #''"Memory" (2010) '' #''"The Faces of Blood" (2010)'' #''"Silent Torment" - 2011 (TBC)'' #''"Twenty to Midnight" / "23:40" - 2011 (TBC)'' External links * Luke Cutforth's online Bio * The Company CJ Cinematics, co-founded by Luke Cutforth * The Faces of Blood official website Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:YouTube Vlogger